This invention relates to fluid actuated power cylinders and more particularly to a novel cylinder base construction for apparatus of this type.
More particularly, the power cylinder comprises a tubular housing means for containing the piston and ram apparatus, which housing means is provided with a novel base means for pivotally mounting the cylinder to a base pivot, and includes a novel structural arrangement that makes possible forming a welded junction between the tubular housing means and the base means without causing heat imposed distortion of the cylindrical surfaces of the interior components of the power cylinder.
The novel power cylinder is further provided with a quick detachment structural arrangement for a base plate means which provides ready access to the interior components of the device.